We Need To Talk
by Lady Nephenee Ranulf
Summary: SasuSaku. She wants him to stop avoiding the subject so she can tell him how she feels. He just wants her to quit bugging him.


This is sort of angstdenial!Sasuke in the beginning until Sakura slaps some sense into him. (literally)

NOTE: I think this takes place after the Chunin exams, but before Sasuke defects. (although it's certainly on his mind)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

He woke up as usual in his bare room. He went through his usual morning routine and dressed in his usual outfit. Ate his usual breakfast. But then, on his way out for another day in the life, Uchiha Sasuke passed by a window. He paused. He glanced around. And then he peered in at his reflection. And he thought.

_She doesn't need me. She wants me. _

_A crush. That's all it is. Nothing more. _

_Her feelings are shallow. _

_It will end soon. And then my heart can relax._

Why did it feel like he was trying to fish in a desert?

_/Break/_

She woke up yawning in her sunlit room, smiling in the morning light. She washed and dressed in her usual pink outfit. Carefully tied back her long pink hair with care. Ate breakfast hoping that today would be the day that her dream would come true. And then, on the way out for another day in the life, Haruno Sakura went over to her hallway mirror and made one last check over her appearance. And she deliberated.

_I want him to need me. Like I need him._

_This isn't a crush- I know it's something more._

_It used to be one._

_But now I see this crush has deepened._

_This isn't over. No way._

_/Break/_

He looked at his eyes. The eyes of a boy-no- a _man_ determined for revenge. He would have it. He would will it. That was why he had no time for love. It got in the way. This was a mission that would require him alone, and no other. No Naruto to interrupt him. No Kakashi to scold him. Him alone.

_I am an avenger._

_I want my revenge._

_And nothing will get in my way. No silly feelings._

_No faltering from the path._

But somehow, when he said those words to himself, he didn't really feel them. She came to mind and he shook the image off.

_I can't love her. No. Not now. _

His heart cried.

_/Break/_

She looked at her eyes. Bright, shining, but inside, they revealed her yearning. Oh, she knew he wrote off her affections as barely skin-deep. But she was determined to prove him wrong. She would will it. She would show it. This was her mission. And it would be her alone that would have her Sasuke's heart. No Naruto to distract him. No Ino to fight over him. Her alone.

_I am going to show him._

_I want him to see me as I really am._

_And I will do anything to prove it._

_No faltering from my heart's path._

But somehow, when she said those words to herself, she quaked in her shoes.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

Sometimes, everything felt impossible.

_/Break/_

He tore his eyes away from the window and carried on his way. And then he saw her.

_/Break/_

She turned away and walked out the door, closing it behind her. And then she saw him.

_/Break/_

"Sasuke…?"

"Sakura."

"Look, I was wondering- could we, uh, talk?"

"Talk? About what?" She could see him tense. _Please don't let him leave…_

"About…uh…well, something." He could see her fishing for answers. _Please don't let it be love…_

"Will it take long? I don't want to be late, even if Kakashi is."

"Don't worry- it won't be long." She took him around the corner. And looked up at him.

"Sasuke…I was wondering…"

"What?" He sounded irritable.

"I was wondering…what do you think about love?"

"Love?" He internally rolled his eyes. "I think it's unnecessary for a ninja."

"Really? How?" She sounded terse.

"Because…it distracts from the mission at hand. If relationships get in the way, the entire mission could be in jeopardy." His voice sounded matter-of-fact, distant.

"And how would it get in the way?" She pushed deeper.

"If you loved someone and they were in danger, wouldn't you ensure their safety over the mission? Your feelings would overwhelm you."

"And how do you know this?"

"It's pure logic. I would have thought that you would know this by now." _It's time to turn the tables on your little mind game, Sakura._

"No, I didn't know that. I thought that relationships were supposed to strengthen the bonds between you and the rest of your team. I thought it made your team work better." He frowned.

"Your point…?" _Please don't let it be what I think it is…_

"My point is that, well…" She was clearly struggling to describe it.

"Yes?"

"I like you, and it's more than you think." Before she could stop herself, it tumbled out.

"Really. How?" He raised an eyebrow. It looked like he was taking it alright…

"I…I know it used to be a crush, nothing more, but I've been thinking about it for a while, and I've decided that it's gone to something more…"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well now, I find myself worrying about you. I care a lot about your well-being, Sasuke, despite your obvious denial of it. This isn't something that you can get rid of like an enemy, you know. I love you and that will always be the truth." Her voice cut into him, seeking to turn him away from his goal. He turned his back.

"And how do you know that that will always be the truth? How do you know that that love will always stand? YOU DON'T KNOW A THING!" He turned around angrily, eyes glaring. Sakura backed off slightly.

"What do you…?"

"You don't know ANYTHING about the real world. All you know is your cosseted existence, your, your…_perfect_"- he spat out the word-"world. You don't know anything about revenge. About death. About loneliness. You know NOTHING." And inside him, his mind screamed at her,_ No! You're trying to turn me from my goal, and I will not allow it. LEAVE ME ALONE!_

She looked shocked for only an instant. And then she turned. And slapped him right on the cheek. Hard. And her voice was even harder, even though it was a low, calm, icy voice.

"You…you dare to think that _I _don't know anything? You make me sick! You don't want to admit that someone really cares about you. You're trying to twist the point. You only think about yourself. You…you selfish bastard!" And inside, her mind screamed at him. _Can't you see that what I'm saying is how I feel? I don't want to distract you- I want to help you!_

"Oh, and I thought you said you liked me! And now you're saying I sicken you? Hah! Some love!"

"That's not the point! I'm trying to tell you that I care about you, that I love you, and you're just denying it! You're trying to avoid it! What's wrong- the great Uchiha Sasuke can't accept that there is something called FEELINGS in the world?"

"I'm not trying to avoid it!" All he could do was deny. Just like he had been doing for all this time. For his whole life, really.

"Yes you are! You are trying to escape this! Don't, Sasuke. I just want you to know that I love you, that's all…" She turned away, blinking back tears. "I really want to help you…"

"Sakura…" He stopped short. She wanted to help him? "You…you would never be able to help me. I live for one thing- revenge. That's all. I can't let you be a liability to me."

"A liability? That's all I am to you- like some rock in your path?"

He sighed and turned away. "Not like that. I just…this is something that I have to do alone. And I'll get rid of anyone who gets in my way."

"So you're going to be like your brother." He whirled around.

"What did you say?"

"I said, so you're going to be like your brother. He got rid of everyone too, right? That's what you're doing, Sasuke, I want to be there for you. Are you going to treat me like your brother did everyone else in his life? If I try to stop you, are you going to kill me?"

He had vowed that he would not be like his brother. But here he was, acting just like him.

"Sakura, I…" His head was hurting. It was too much.

She put a finger to his lips.

"I love you. I want us to be together forever. That's all." And then she leaned forwards.

And kissed him right in the spot where she had slapped him earlier. His eyes widened. His head spun even more. _Tell her. Tell her. Tell her._

"We're going to be late. I should go…" She turned to leave. _At least I tried…_

"Wait, Sakura." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Well, I…I think we need to talk some more."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"About…oh, well, love."

"Really? And why would you want to talk about that?"

"Because well, I, uh, I…"

"What?"

"I like you too." It was out finally, albeit in a whisper.

"Really?" She asked. "You're not just saying this to make me feel better are you?"

"No." He looked uncomfortable.

She smiled.

"Tell me about this love then- I'm listening."

_Fin._

That was totally dumb. But oh well- I'm not that good with Naruto anyway. Hope you liked it.


End file.
